


Oh, the Humanity!

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Descriptions of cunnilingus, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pants wetting, Piss, Trans Gavin Reed, Wetting, bed wetting, the angst is very minor n it’s bc Gavin is dumb don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: After a surprisingly good date (and fuck) with Nines, Gavin does the unthinkable: he pees the bed.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Oh, the Humanity!

**Author's Note:**

> Have something short... n sweet... n just a touch naughty aha. Please comment uwu

“All Good things come to an end” wasn’t an adage Gavin expected to play in his head like a baseball announcer narrating a fumbled home run, but as the end of his dream of blissfully rushing waterfalls trickled to a close, and Gavin pawed bleary sleep from his eyes, two things became starkly apparent. One, that he should not have gorged himself on an entire milkshake right before bedtime, and two, that the quickly cooling puddle radiating from his crotch was not water. 

Gavin’s first instinct was to curse. A real good one, too, like “ass-faced motherfucker” or “bitch-fucked”. But as the cursed seared the tip of his tongue with the intensity he intended to imbue it with, his half-delirious brain remembered the person beside him in bed. Well, the android. 

As Gavin pushed upright in bed, all the details of the night before came swarming back. He had started the night out at a bar, at happy hour, just after work. Had bumped into Nines, but maybe not quite by accident, considering the little twinkle in Tina’s eye when Nines gave her a stiff wave hello. They had started talking, and Gavin had kept drinking until Nine replaced his beer with a glass of uncut coke, wearing a smile that was only a little bit smirk. They had talked, Gavin mostly babbling, and somehow the fact that Gavin wanted food “better than this crap” had tumbled out, and Nines was driving Gavin to the nearest McDonalds. Which had apparently been Better to Gavin than real (bar) food. Gavin sobered up over the course of a burger and fries, and somehow the patented Reed charm had netted Nines into bringing Gavin back to Nines apartment. 

Gavin’s mind flashed back to what happened either. Nines mouth on him, tongue flicking his t-cock and lapping languidly at his folds, his good he had felt entering him, how they had stayed connected for a good half hour afterwards, even after Nines had orgasmed. Tingles raced through his heat, which was a sensation Gavin did not enjoy experiencing with his already cold-piss-stained cunt, and he clamped his legs together before maneuvering himself off of the bed. 

Once his toes touched surprisingly plush carpet, he turned back to survey the situation. Nines had given him a pair of his own sweatpants to wear to sleep, as well as the blue cotton boxer briefs that currently hugged Gavin’s legs. He could easily slip into his own jeans and underwear (lace panties, because he had been expecting to get fucked by someone, thank you very much) after washing his current pair. But the bed was the real problem. 

While he thankfully hadn’t sprayed the pillow, a dark streak still tainted both the linen covers and the bed spread. Nines was deep in stasis, and even if Gavin was sure he could have woken him, he wouldn’t. The last thing Nines needed was to learn that Gavin was a bedwetting freak. 

Instead, Gavin crept to the edge of the bed, pulling the covers off and balling them into a rank lump. Wincing at the feeling, he tucked it under his arm. 

Part of Gavin wanted to leave the bottom sheet and hope for the best, or maybe just bolt now and act like nothing had happened when he next saw Nines. Or leave town altogether. 

Instead, Gavin stripped himself of his sleep pants and boxers, pulling on his old clothes. The sheets were large enough to take up a load on their own, so Gavin slipped out of the room, meandering down the hallway to the tucked-away laundry room. 

The all-dark rooms did nothing to soothe his nerves, and Gavin teetered on the edge of a panic attack by the time he made it back. His only consolation was that he had nearly pulled off the perfect heist. 

He ducked down low, like he was the hero in a spy movie, as he re-entered the room, eyes laser-focused on the still-soggy bed covering. Too laser-focused, because he only realized that Nines had awoken when the android spoke. “Gavin?”

Gavin froze. 

“Where did the covers go, Gavin?”

‘Does he know?’ Gavin wondered. “I… uhh…” 

“And what happened to the pants I gave you?” In the gloom, Gavin could just make out Nines crossing his arms. 

“I can explain!” Somehow, the shock had turned to little tears budding at the corners of his eyes. It was bad enough that he pissed himself on his first date, but now he had to humiliate himself further. ‘Good fucking going, idiot’. 

Nines watched him for a moment. “Sweetheart… did you have an accident?”

Gavin barely registered the pet name as he violently shook his head. 

“Honey… I can see a wet spot. Why did you try to hide this from me?” 

“I- I didn’t-“

“Come here.” Nines patted his lap twice, and like machinery, Gavin trudged over. Before he could protest, Nines pulled him onto it. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, burying his face into Nines’ surprisingly forgiving chest. 

“Accidents happen, little one. It’s in your nature, isn’t it? Besides… I find all of your functions quite fascinating.” Nines chuckled, ruffling Gavin’s hair. 

“Pervert.” Gavin mumbled. “And… I’m sorry for trying to keep it from you. Thought you wouldn’t like me if you found out.” Suddenly, he felt like he hadn’t slept in years, and all he wanted was to curl up besides Nines and forget what had happened. 

“Why wouldn’t I? I like you, Gavin. Humanness included.” 

“Well that’s fucked up. Can’t you hate me just a little?” Gavin snorted. 

“Never.” When Gavin looked up, Nines was dead serious. “Now, you remember where my bathroom is, right?”

Gavin nodded. “Why?”

“Why don’t you get a bath running, and I’ll take care of the rest of the laundry.” 

“You don’t have to-“

“But I want to, silly. I want to take care of you.” 

It was time for another adage, Gavin’s brain decided. “Guess every situation has to have a silver lining, right?”


End file.
